Lucian Knight
Captain Lucian Knight is a well respected name and face within Starfleet security. While working on the USS Apollo as the Chief of Security, he was recalled after the assassination of President Sariel to be part of an increased security initiative on Earth. He has served as the Sorna family for several years, only taking a brief break in 2412 after an attack left him paralyzed. Knight returned in 2414 and resumed his duties as the lead guard to President Sorna. Background Information Lucian is the only child between Jonathan Knight and Elaine Walker. His parents never got married but had been long time friends/lovers. When his mother got pregnant with him, they discussed getting married but ultimately decided to just co-parent. Two years later, his father met his first wife Meredith and married her. Shortly after, they had a son Nathaniel Knight. His mother continued on as a single parent before she met Victor Price (2335) in 2365. She got pregnant and Lucians half-sister Brooke Price was born and were later married. With his mother having main custody he lived with her, Brooke and his step-father for the larger part of his life, visiting with the Knights twice a month and around special holidays. He has a strong relationship with both younger half-siblings. Personal Life While into sports when in highschool, Lucian tended to be more quiet, not always having to be in the limelight. Being a jock had its advantages and he had several female partners leading up to and all throughout Academy. Current Spouse(s) Retta Josal Lucian met his ex-wife, Retta Josal, while on board the USS Confederation. She was the First Officer and quite a few years older than him. Having an instant connection and common drives, they had a strong attraction. After three years of dating, she proposed to him and they were married in 2386. They remained together for five years until Josal was given her own ship, the USS Annapolis. With the increased responsibilities and continuously diverging career goals, the two later divorced in 2392. In 2413 when Retta finished her tour and wanted to come to Earth, her and Lucian reconnected and eventually remarried for the second time. Starfleet Academy Serving as a cadet from 2376-2380, graduating with a degree in security/defense, specializing in defensive techniques. He was a member of Red Squad beginning in his second year where he was a general officer before he became Chief of Security in 2378-2379 and then graduated as second in command during his last year. Military Career Upon graduating in 2380, Lucian served three years on Deep Space Nine as a security officer on the station. In 2383 he transferred to the USS Confederation, having been recommended by Bajoran First Officer Ressa Josal (who would later become his wife). He remained there for nine years before he was offered a position aboard the USS Apollo. Given his recent divorce, he took this chance to show his abilities away from a command structure that included his wife. Quickly he continued to rise through the ranks and became Chief of Security in 2390. Lucian remained in that position until 2396 after the assassination of President Sariel where he voluntarily transferred as part of the security initiative on Earth. Currently he works as a security advisor and co-chief of Starbase 1, as well as a guard for various politicians around Earth. In 2412 he was seriously injured during an attack on Vice President Alal Sorna leaving him paralyzed from the waist down, as well as nerve damage in his left arm and partial blindness. After receiving a nanite treatment on Bajor, he reutned in 2414 and currently serves as the lead guard to the President of the Federation. Rank History: Ensign:N/A ** Lt. JG: 2380-2381 ** Lieutenant: 2381-2386 ** Lt. Commander: 2386-2390 ** Commander 2390-2400 ** Captain: 2400-Current 1 Lucian Knight Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Security/Law Category:Red Squad Category:First Generation Category:April Category:2359 Category:All Characters